Demi-tour
by LadyGlee
Summary: Un mauvais pressentiment le ronge. Lorsque son père le force à sortir, ses pas vont le mener là où il ne s'attend pas. Il va alors découvrir que son inquiétude était fondée. Le départ est cruel surtout lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'au revoir. A moins que ce ne soit un adieu ? Les larmes coulent, la rage le consume mais ses mots et les regrets vont-ils le pousser à faire demi-tour ?


**Voici ma fin du 3x12. ****J'espère que ça vous plaire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles était tendu. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre sans comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Son père était sain et sauf tout comme Chris et Melissa. Jennifer était supposée morte et la meute d'alpha n'existait plus. Bref, il n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi préoccupé.

_— _Stiles ?

_— _Papa ! s'exclama le jeune homme surpris par cette soudaine intrusion.

_— _Ça va fiston ? s'inquiéta le shérif.

_— _Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?

Stiles se remit alors à marcher de long en large sous le regard protecteur de son père.

_— _Ça fait vingt minutes que tu martèles le sol. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

L'adolescent se stoppa puis s'assit sur son lit complètement perdu.

_— _Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais pressentiment...

Son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, cherchant ses mots. Il était novice en matière de surnaturel et avait encore du mal à appréhender la situation.

_— _Stiles, tu m'as dit toi même qu'on avait plus rien à craindre. Le Darack n'est plus une menace...

_— _Darach, le reprit son fils.

_— _Oui. Peu importe. Il ne va rien se passer ok ?

_— _Je sais papa. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe et je déteste ça.

Le jeune homme s'était relevé et avait recommencé à aller et venir dans sa chambre.

_— _Stiles ! Par pitié sors, va t'aérer. Tu vas me rendre fou à marcher comme ça.

_— _Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

_— _Fiston, je vais aller au poste. Donc, premièrement, je ne serai pas seul et deuxièmement, tu ne vas pas rester coller à moi toute ta vie. Il ne va rien m'arriver.

Stiles souffla et son père le prit dans ses bras.

_— _Va prendre l'air ou je serai forcé de t'attacher pour que tu n'uses pas ta moquette.

Le jeune humain se fit violence et sortit. Il se mit à errer sans but précis dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Scott car celui-ci devait faire face au retour de son père. Il ne se voyait pas aller chez Allison et encore moins trouver Isaac. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là étaient sûrement ensembles à ce moment précis.

Il se mit alors à observer les gens qui se promenaient. Ils avaient l'air tellement paisibles et insouciants. Aucun n'avait conscience que le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient était bien plus complexe qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Stiles regretta un court instant cette période où il ne savait rien du monde parallèle de Beacon Hills. Mais en y pensant bien, il était plutôt heureux d'avoir franchis les barrières du surnaturel. Certes, ce n'était pas tous les jours rose, loin de là d'ailleurs mais grâce à ça, son amitié avec Scott s'était renforcée, il était devenu ami avec Lydia et il avait rencontré Derek.

Derek. Cela lui rappelait qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un long moment. Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital en fait. Il savait juste par Scott que Cora était vivante car il avait abandonné son statut d'alpha pour la sauver. Stiles avait été stupéfait d'apprendre que l'alpha était redevenu un bêta. Toutefois, il comprenait que Cora soit plus importante que le pouvoir. C'était sa famille, chose que le loup pensait ne plus jamais avoir. Le jeune homme se demandait juste comme Derek se sentait. Il n'avait pas osé se renseigner auprès de Scott et encore moins auprès du principal intéressé. D'abord parce que son meilleur ami se serait posé des questions et il voulait évité un moment très embarrassant en révélant ce qu'il pensait réellement du loup-garou. Ensuite, parce qu'il se voyait mal interroger lui-même l'ancien alpha sans se retrouver plaqué à un mur et surtout parce que Derek Hale n'était pas du genre à faire état de ses sentiments. La seule fois où Stiles l'avait vu se laisser aller était lors de la mort de Boyd. Il avait vu les larmes perler dans les yeux bleus du loup et la culpabilité le ronger. L'humain lui avait apporté son soutien par une simple main sur l'épaule, espérant lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul et souhaitant désespérément soulager sa peine. Mais Derek avait fui avant de revenir encore plus renfermé qu'avant.

Depuis, il n'avait plus vu le loup baisser la garde. Même quand il avait appris que sa copine était une psychopathe. Derek avait retrouvé son armure impénétrable, son visage impassible et Stiles détestait ça.

Le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées s'arrêta et réalisa alors où il avait atterri. Il était au pied du loft des Hale. Ses pas et son inconscient l'avaient guidé jusque là. Stiles hésita un instant : devait-il monter ou bien passer son chemin ? Il voulait voir Derek, c'était sa seule certitude. Alors il prit l'ascenseur réfléchissant à une excuse crédible. Elle s'imposa à lui : il venait voir comment se portait Cora. Ce n'était pas un mensonge puisqu'il voulait vraiment prendre des nouvelles de la louve. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il se retrouva devant l'entrée du loft. Il s'apprêta à toquer mais la porte coulissa pour laisser place au frère et à la sœur.

Si Cora avait l'air plutôt heureuse de le voir, les yeux de Derek reflétait son agacement. Stiles se mit à les détailler et son regard se posa sur ce qu'ils tenaient à la main. Un sac de voyage chacun.

_— _Vous partez ? demanda-t-il hébété.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement alors que son frère fixait l'humain de son regard perçant.

_— _Tu venais pourquoi Stiles ? grommela-t-il.

_— _Je venais voir comment vous alliez mais apparemment je me faisais du soucis pour rien. Vous comptiez partir comme des voleurs ?

L'adolescent avait haussé le ton, énervé par le comportement des deux loups. Il inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme.

_— _J'aimerais parler avec Derek, annonça-t-il.

_— _Eh bien moi je n'ai pas envie de parler.

_— _Tu me dois au moins ça. Et tu ne seras pas obliger de dire un mot. Il te suffira juste d'écouter.

Stiles pénétra dans le loft espérant que le loup le suivrait. Celui-ci l'imita non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

_— _Je t'attends dans la voiture, déclara Cora dont la présence avait été oubliée.

Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face. Stiles semblait chercher ses mots. Il avait tellement de choses qui lui passaient par la tête qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

_— _Tu ne comptais pas dire au revoir n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence du loup lui répondit ce qui finit d'agacer le jeune homme. Il savait que Derek était comme ça, préférant un long silence plutôt qu'une phrase courte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

_— _C'est tellement plus simple de fuir sans rien dire à personne. Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu ne tiens pas compte de ce que les autres ressentent. Tu imagines un peu leur réaction en se pointant au loft et en découvrant que tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou. Tu imagines ma réaction si j'étais arrivé ne serait-ce que cinq petites minutes plus tard ? Ce matin, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose se tramait mais j'étais bien loin d'imaginer que ta sœur et toi étiez sur le point de vous carapater !

L'ancien alpha le dévisageait sans rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions.

_— _En t'enfuyant, tu as l'impression que tu vas laisser derrière toi les mauvais souvenirs mais ils vont te poursuivre. Et ce n'est pas seulement ça que tu laisses en plant. Ce sont également les bons souvenirs et des gens qui tiennent à toi. Tu ne vas sûrement pas l'admettre devant moi, mais je pense stupidement qu'on compte un minimum pour toi.

Stiles reprit son souffle et fit un pas en direction de Derek.

_— _Pourquoi tu nous abandonnes maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé...

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas que le loup parte. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait tombait en lambeaux.

_— _Tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que Derek ne changerait pas d'avis. Ce dernier le fixa, le visage toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

_— _Je n'ai aucune raison de revenir.

Le cœur de l'humain manqua un battement avant d'entamer une course folle.

_— _Aucune raison ? Pour aider Scott à appréhender son nouveau statut d'alpha, pour Isaac que tu as transformé et que tu as pris sous ton aile, pour moi...

La voix de l'adolescent se brisa sur le dernier mot. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était là pour Derek. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensembles... Une nouvelle fois, ils avaient triomphé, non sans y laisser quelques plumes et voilà que le loup décidait de fuir sans se soucier des conséquences.

Derek ne dit rien et Stiles s'emporta.

_— _Très bien ! Ne dis rien ! Fuis ! Ça m'est complètement égal ! C'est toi qui vas perdre le plus. Tu vas perdre tes amis et tout ceux qui tiennent un tant soit peu à toi, voir beaucoup trop pour ne pas en souffrir. Tu vas te retrouver plus seul que jamais et pendant ce temps-là, je ferai tout pour t'oublier. Je soignerai mon cœur en miettes et je ne me morfondrai pas en attendant ton retour qui n'arrivera jamais.

Stiles venait de se rendre compte qu'il était passé du cas général à son propre cas. Tant pis, pensa-t-il. Au moins, maintenant Derek savait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le silence s'abattit dans le loft. Le loup assimilait le petit discours de l'adolescent. Celui-ci l'observait guettant une réaction.

_— _Tu as fini ? Je peux y aller ?

_— _J'aimerais que tu m'accordes une faveur, déclara Stiles.

_— _Non je ne t'embrasserai pas.

_— _Hein ? Quoi ? Je n'allais pas demander...D'où tu sors ça ? Je tiens à ma vie !

_— _Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux, grommela le loup mal à l'aise d'avoir eu cette idée étrange.

_— _J'aimerais voir tes yeux...

_— _Mes yeux, répéta bêtement l'ancien alpha.

_— _Tes yeux de bêta.

Pour la première fois, le visage de Derek se décomposa, si imperceptiblement que seul un œil avisé pouvait le remarquer.

_— _Tu les as déjà vu !

_— _Oui mais maintenant je connais leur histoire.

_— _Va te faire foutre Stiles.

Derek tourna les talons laissant l'humain seul. Il entendit juste ''T'es qu'un lâche'' alors qu'il passait la porte. Il regagna sa voiture où Cora l'attendait. Il sortit son portable, tapa quelque chose avant de démarrer, bien décidé à laisser Beacon Hill derrière lui.

Au loft, Stiles se laissa glisser contre le mur, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Son téléphone vibra.

**Pense à fermer la porte quand tu pars. Les clés sont sur la table.**

Il se retint d'envoyer son portable valser et répondit au sms.

Ce fut Cora qui lut le message, son frère étant au volant.

**Va te faire foutre**

_— _Eh bien, il est remonté.

Elle lut alors le texto précédent envoyé par son frère.

_— _Et je comprends pourquoi !

Elle dévisagea Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

_— _Arrête-toi.

_— _Quoi ?

_— _Arrête-toi ! Maintenant ! Tu stoppes la voiture sur le bas côté ou je fais en sorte que...

_— _Ok. C'est bon.

Derek s'éxecuta sans comprendre la réaction de sa sœur.

_— _T'es vraiment con tu sais.

_— _Cora je...

_— _Laisse-moi finir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on part ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas changé d'avis après l'intervention de Stiles ? J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit et je ne te comprends pas. Il est clair que tu tiens à lui alors pourquoi partir ?

Derek resta sans voix. Sa sœur avait tout écouté du petit discours de Stiles et s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale. Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre dans quelle situation délicate il se trouvait. Oui il tenait au jeune homme, bien plus que de raison d'ailleurs mais jamais il ne l'admettrait. S'il avait pris la décision de s'éloigner c'était en partie pour le protéger. Stiles avait suffisamment souffert par sa faute. Le shérif avait été enlevé et avait failli mourir par sa faute. Il avait cru trouver l'amour auprès de Jennifer et encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir. Il s'en voulait et était en colère. Il regrettait d'avoir mis en péril la vie des autres en laissant tomber les barrières de son cœur. Mais en y repensant bien, ce qui l'avait attiré chez Jennifer, c'était son apparence fragile. Il avait ressenti le besoin de la sauver. Ce même besoin de protection qu'il ressentait envers Stiles. Il avait ensuite découvert qu'elle parlait à tort et à travers sans réfléchir. Tout comme une autre personne qu'il connaissait. La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle avait copié Stiles pour l'atteindre et le séduire.

_— _Derek ?

Cora était inquiète. Son frère s'était muré dans un silence de plomb mais ses yeux avaient pris leur couleur bleu électrique.

_— _Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

_— _Tes yeux...

Le loup se regarda dans le miroir du pare-soleil et découvrit la teinte de ses yeux. Cette couleur lui rappelait son premier amour et la souffrance de la perte de Paige. Il se souvint de la faveur de Stiles. Il voulait voir ses yeux connaissant à présent leur signification. L'aurait-il jugé ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il émis se souhait ? Lui-même ne supportait pas de voir ce reflet dans son regard et maintenant Stiles savait ce qu'il représentait. Une raison de plus de partir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra un court instant pour retrouver un regard naturel.

_— _Derek. Avoue que tu ne veux pas partir.

_— _Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Si toi par contre tu veux rester, pas de problème. Je partirai seul.

_— _Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai pas ça. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé alors je ne vais pas te laisser maintenant.

Elle s'interrompit avant de lâcher tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

_— _Tu veux fuir pour ne plus mettre en danger les autres. Tu t'en veux d'avoir succomber au charme de Jennifer et de ne pas avoir vu qui elle était vraiment. Mais tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Elle a usé de ses charmes...

_— _Pas ses charmes, la coupa-t-il. Ceux de Stiles.

_— _Quoi ?!

_— _Elle a copié certains traits de Stiles pour m'avoir.

_—_Oh !

Voilà, il venait d'admettre que Stiles lui plaisait. A demi-mot certes mais c'était un bon début pour Cora.

_— _Bref, continua-t-elle. Elle t'a piégé. Tu étais pieds et poings liés. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te blâmer pour tout ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills. Partir est une solution mais pas la bonne selon moi.

_— _On peut repartir ou tu as autre chose à dire ?

_— _Un dernier truc. Promets-moi que si tu veux faire demi-tour et rentrer tu me le diras.

_— _Je ne change...

_— _Je sais. Mais si ça arrive, promets-moi de ne pas me le cacher. Que ce soit dans une heure, un jour ou un an. Promets-moi.

Son loup-garou de frère souffla en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter. Il redémarra et reprit la route. Au bout de vingt minutes, comprenant que son frère ne décrocherait pas un mot, Cora mit ses écouteurs pestant intérieurement. Elle aurait aimé que Derek réfléchisse à tout ce qui avait été dit. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que le cerveau du loup était en ébullition. Les mots de sa sœur et ceux de Stiles avaient eu un impact. Il se sentait flancher au fil de ses pensées. Il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il allait perdre. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas regarder en arrière mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Pas après les mots de Stiles et de Cora.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de route, il ressentit le besoin de s'arrêter et de souffler, trop à l'étroit dans le véhicule. Il sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte si bien que Cora qui s'était assoupie sursauta. Elle l'imita soudain inquiète pour son frère. Celui-ci s'est mis à faire les cents pas en inspirant profondément. Elle peut entendre son cœur battre de façon chaotique ce qui finit de la stresser.

_— _Derek ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et remonta dans le 4x4. Elle le suivit et il prit la route. Elle remarqua alors qu'il suivait a direction de Beacon Hills. Il avait décidé de rentrer. Elle sourit mais ne commenta pas.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Au loft, Stiles était resté un long moment assis par terre le dos appuyé contre un mur. Il avait laissé ses larmes couler librement pendant de longues minutes qui s'étaient transformées en heure. Il était déçu par le loup et énervé contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait faire changer d'avis Derek quant à sa décision de partir. Il avait été idiot d'imaginer ce scénario. Il n'était rien pour l'ancien alpha. Juste un humain stupide et pitoyable. Il se releva et essuya les dernières traces de ses pleurs avec rage. Puis il se mit à faire un tour dans le loft. Il s'approcha de la table sur laquelle était posée les clés du loft. Il les prit et découvrit une note pliée en deux. Il se mit à la lire.

**Si vous lisez cette note, c'est que vous venez de découvrir qu'on était parti. Derek a décidé de s'éloigner et je l'accompagne. Je ne sais pas si nous reviendrons, ça ne tient qu'à lui. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je vous connais mais vous allez me manquer. A Derek aussi même s'il ne le dira jamais. Il me tuera si jamais il apprend que je vous ai écris ça. **

**J'ai réussi à le convaincre de vous laisser le double des clés. N'hésitez à vous servir du loft.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**CORA**

Stiles lut et relut le petit mot de la louve. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais après tout connaissait-il réellement la jeune Hale ? Sous cet air revêche, elle avait un grand cœur.

L'adolescent déchira la feuille et envoya valser tous les papiers sur la table. Des factures principalement qui volèrent à travers le loft. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux clés qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_— _Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes clés Derek ?

Il s'approcha du canapé, attrapa un coussin en le balança. Puis le deuxième et enfin le dernier.

_— _Tu n'es qu'un salaud Derek, hurla-t-il. Un salaud, un lâche, un handicapé sentimental, un...un...Rrrrrrrrrrrr je te déteste Derek Hale !

Bien sûr, il n'en pensait pas un mot. Enfin si. A cet instant précis, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'une passade motivée par la colère. Il avait encore besoin de se défouler. Il se retourna et fit face à une bibliothèque bien garnie. Il laissa sa fureur s'exprimer et les livres commencèrent à voler. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé l'arrêta dans son élan. Sur le sol se trouvait un cadre dont le verre n'avait pas résisté à la chute. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa la photo. C'était l'image d'une famille heureuse : un homme, une femme et trois enfants. Il reconnut alors Derek, Cora et Laura. Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue. Il voulut récupérer le cadre mais sa main rencontra un éclat de verre qui se planta dans sa paume. Il s'assit et fixa désemparé sa blessure qui saignait. Et il éclata en sanglots.

Lorsque Cora et Derek arrivèrent devant la porte du loft, celle-ci était entrouverte. Leurs sens s'éveillèrent guettant la présence d'un éventuel intrus. L'odeur du sang chatouilla le nez du loup et des sanglots lui parvinrent. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et aperçut Stiles effondré sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Cora observa la scène depuis le seuil tout en constatant l'indescriptible désordre qui régnait.

Derek prit la main blessée du jeune homme dans la sienne pour l'examiner. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans même lever les yeux vers le loup. Sa sœur lui apporta la trousse de secours (qu'il avait acquis peu de temps auparavant) et les laissa en tête à tête. L'ancien alpha commença à désinfecter avec précaution puis, comme l'entaille était peu profonde, il la banda. Stiles ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que le loup termine. Chose faite, il retira violemment sa main de l'emprise de Derek. Semblant réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il sortit de sa torpeur.

_— _Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as oublié de prendre tes petites culottes pour ton voyage ?

_— _Stiles...

L'humain se releva brutalement alors que Derek posait sa main sur son bras.

_— _Ne me touche pas !

_— _Stiles, je...

_— _Il n'y a pas de ''Stiles'' qui tienne ! Récupère ce que tu as oublié et fous le camp !

_— _Je ne pars pas.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le loup sans voix. C'était une des rares fois où il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se ressaisit avant de prendre la parole.

_— _Très bonne blague Derek ! Je suis mort de rire. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais intérieurement je suis plié en deux.

Le loup le dévisagea et Stiles comprit qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

_— _D'accord. Qu'en est-il de ton petit discours de ''je ne changerai pas d'avis, je n'ai aucune raison de rester'' et blablabla ?

_— _J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dis et Cora en a rajouté une couche.

_— _Oh. Au moins une personne censée dans cette famille. Alors tu reviens pour quoi ? Scott ? Isaac ?

_— _Toi ?

_— _Moi ? Tu ne peux pas revenir comme une fleur et m'annoncer que c'est pour moi ! Pas après ce que tu as fait.

_— _En partant, je voulais éloigner le danger de vous, de toi. Je voulais oublier que j'étais la cause de ton malheur. Par ma faute, tu as presque perdu ton père.

_— _Alors tu préférais réduire en miettes mon cœur ?

_— _Je suis un crétin parfois.

_— _Parfois seulement ?

Derek ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Tous les deux se faisaient face, leur corps séparés d'un peu moins d'un mètre. Stiles fit un pas en avant sans quitter le loup des yeux.

_— _Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'accabler pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

_— _Vraiment ?

_— _Pas pour ça. Je t'en veux d'avoir voulu fuir.

_— _Que puis-je faire pour que tu ne m'en veuilles plus ?

_— _Ah parce que soudain ça te fait quelque chose que je sois fâché contre toi ? Et bien sois imaginatif ! Je suis pas un mec facile !

Derek n'hésita pas une seconde. Il rompit la distance entre eux, posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'adolescent avant de l'attirer à lui. Il entendit Stiles retenir sa respiration et son cœur s'emballer.

_— _Tu penses faire quoi là ? demanda le jeune homme dans un souffle.

_— _Ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes.

_— _Et tu crois que tu vas m'avoir de la sorte ?

_— _Voyons voir si je me trompe.

Le loup se pencha vers Stiles jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se touchent presque. Puis lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent sans pour autant que Derek lâche l'humain.

_— _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_— _J'en avais envie.

_— _Donc tu tiens un peu à moi quand même ?

_— _Beaucoup. Je suis pardonné ?

Stiles réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer.

_— _A moitié.

_— _Tu veux que je t'embrasses à nouveau ?

_— _Non. Enfin oui ! Encore et encore. Mais je veux que tu me montres tes yeux avant.

Derek se recula vivement sous le choc.

_— _Hors de question, grommela-t-il.

_— _Pourquoi ?

_— _Tu les as déjà vu.

_— _La vraie raison.

Le loup ferma les yeux et Stiles caressa doucement sa joue.

_— _Regarde-moi Derek. Ouvre les yeux et montre-les moi.

L'ancien alpha inspira profondément et plongea son regard électrique dans le regard noisette de Stiles.

_— _Ils sont beaux, murmura-t-il.

_— _Ils sont tous sauf beaux. Ils sont détestables, un mauvais souvenir ancré à jamais en moi. Dès que je les vois, je...

_— _Tu aimais Paige et tu t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé. Je le comprends parfaitement mais...

_— _Je l'ai tuée Stiles !

_— _Tu as abrégé ses souffrances c'est différent.

_— _En quoi ?

_— _Tu aurais préféré la voir agoniser pendant des heures ? Tu l'as libérée. Tu dois te pardonner.

Stiles se glissa dans les bras du loup qui le serra fort contre lui.

_— _Je te pardonne à une condition.

_— _Laquelle ? demanda Derek en dévisageant le jeune homme.

_— _Ne refais plus jamais ça. Promis ?

_— _Promis.

Derek déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Ensuite, il détailla l'état du loft.

_— _C'est toi qui a mis le bazar comme ça ?

_— _Euh ... Il est fort probable que ce soit mon œuvre.

_— _Tu comptais ranger rassure-moi ?

_— _Pas spécialement. Mais toi pour te faire pardonner tu pourrais...

_— _Stiles ! le coupa le loup. Tu vas me faire du chantage au pardon longtemps ?

_— _Ça dépend, ça marche ?

_— _Pas du tout.

_— _Tant pis. J'aurais essayé. Tu m'aides ?

Stiles lui lança son regard de chiot avant de lui voler un baiser et Derek fondit et se mit à ranger.

* * *

**Alors cette version vous plaît ? Moi beaucoup ^^ **

**Laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, je ne mords pas !**

**A bientôt**


End file.
